We belong together
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: Sakura está apunto de casarse con Sasuke, solo falta que ella diga "acepto" ¿pero por qué Naruto ha estado rondando su mente todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué se siente tan insegura? ¿ La presencia de Naruto en la boda la hará cambiar de Opinión? ¡COMPLETO !
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Naruto no son mios, si no supongo que haría una historia más romántica jaja, sino de Masashi Kishimoto D:

Pareja: NARUSAKU

 **We belong together**

Todo estaba adornado de luces pequeñas pero brillantes, en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha los arboles reventaban de flores blancas, había muchos globos alrededor. En todo el piso del altar estaba atestado de pétalos de flores de cerezo. Los sonidos de la naturaleza inundaban ese agradable lugar.

Los invitados vestían tarjes elegantes, los adultos platicaban y esperaban con júbilo el inicio del evento del año, ninjas de elite , familiares y amigos de los novios se situaban en las primeras filas frente al altar donde se posarían nada más, ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno para intercambiar sus votos de amor.

Muchos asistieron más por morbo, al ver al joven pelinegro expresar alguna emoción positiva y claro, para criticar. Estaba en boca de todos que el desertor de Konoha había ayudado en la cuarta guerra y solo por ese suceso había sido perdonado de todos sus crímenes, también que con esta unión el clan Uchiha volvería a resurgir de las cenizas.

Los chicos, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Lee habían sido abandonados sin remordimientos por las chicas al ir a ayudar a Sakura en su día tan especial.

Mientras tanto Haruno estaba sentada frente a un espejo grande, en una habitación elegante que parecía salón de belleza que se encontraba muy cerca de donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Su amiga Ino estaba como loca, rizándole el cabello rápidamente, que la rubia le obligo que se dejara crecer para poder hacerle un peinado hermoso, Hinata le ayudaba a colocarse las pestañas postizas, Ten ten se ponía de acuerdo con Temari al elegir que pintalabios le podrían a la pelirosa.

¿Pero en donde estaba la mente de la pelirosa?

Vagando en el limbo, no estaba en sí. Repetía numerosamente en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido con cierto rubio hace cierto tiempo.

 _Flash back_

 _-Sakura-chan, te amo- Le confesó Naruto_

 _La kunoichi se quedó sin habla, a pesar de que ella lo sabía le sorprendían las palabras, sintió dicha al escuchar esas palabras, ella también lo amaba pero estaba muy confundida, ella había hecho sufrir mucho al rubio, pidiéndole que trajera a Sasuke de vuelta y todavía no se perdonaba todo el sufrimiento que había atravesado el Uzumaki, ella lo quería proteger de todo mal aunque fuera de ella misma._

 _-No te obligaré a que me quieras, puede que aun pienses en Sasuke, pero no me quiero arrepentir de que no luché por ti- Le dijo Naruto con seguridad- Sasuke es mi amigo, pero yo te amo a ti, si te quedas conmigo, no te decepcionaré, eres la única mujer que he amado y siempre amaré,¡ dattebayo!_

 _-Naruto…- Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire muy grande- Hinata te ama, ella te podría hacer muy feliz, yo solo te he demostrado lo peor de mi_

 _Al escuchar las palabras de la ojijade, Naruto pensó que una bofetada era mejor, por lo menos sería menos doloroso, pero no se dejaría vencer -Sientes lo mismo que yo ¿no es cierto?, Tu corazón latir cuando me acerco a ti- Tomó su mano y se lo puso en sus pectorales._

 _La mano de la Kunoichi en el pecho del rubio la hizo percatarse del pulso cardiaco muy rápido y fuerte, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba, pues su corazón estaba igual que el de su compañero._

 _Sakura se sonrojó, si el rubio supiera que cada noche ella se imaginaba a él abrazándola mientras ella dormía, moriría de vergüenza y peor aún por qué le diría una mentira que rompería el corazón de ambos_

 _-No te amo - Dijo Sakura_

 _-No te creo, tú también me amas. Ya te dije que yo odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas_

 _-No naruto… no te conviene amarme._

 _-Sakura, Tu eres a quien yo amo, Hinata no me importa, es una chica muy linda pero yo no amaré a nadie que no seas tú._

 _Sakura se sentiría mal durante toda su vida si se tenía una relación con Naruto después de sentir que lo usó, lo exprimió y todavía le quitaría la alegría a su amiga Hinata, Sasuke todavía no era superado del todo. Había muchas inseguridades de por medio que se interponían entre ellos dos._

 _Despues de muchos días de meditación, Sakura cambió de opinión, no dejaría ir a Naruto. Esta vez cuando viera a Naruto ella lo tomaría por sorpresa y le diría que fue una completa estúpida,¡ al carajo Sasuke! ¡Al carajo Hinata!, que la perdonara por las cosas tan horribles que le dijo y que ella sería feliz con él, sin impórtale lo que pensara el mundo entero, tomaría una mano y acariciaría a Naruto en el rostro y le daría su primer beso._

 _Entonces caminó a la casa de Naruto, estaba decidida, esta vez le daría oportunidad al amor entrar a su vida, se arriesgaría por ser feliz con el hombre con el que fantaseaba cada noche y que la hacía sonrojar siempre._

 _Así que pasó por Ichiraku ramen y vio una escena que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos._

 _Naruto estaba besándose con una chica, no era Hinata, sino Ayame , la hija del dueño del local, mientras todas las jóvenes admiradoras de Naruto gritaban de tristeza al verlos besándose._

 _En shock, después de un tiempo pudo mover las piernas , Sakura salió corriendo antes de que Naruto o la zorra esa la vieran, corrió tan rápido como pudo, la adrenalina subia y subia pero se tuvo que detener cuando no podía ver nada debido a las lagrimas que adornaban sus ojos, lagrimas amargas más dolorosas que las que pudo emanar por Sasuke._

 _Sakura se sintió tan mal que decidió enterrar a Naruto en el fondo de su corazón._

 _Al día siguiente Sakura no llegó a su turno al hospital, no podía pararse de su cama, cuando escuchó unos rudios en la terraza de su casa, subió pensando que era Naruto y que ella lo correría de un puñetazo._

 _Al subir, a la terraza se sintió observada, estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto "Ya sé que estás aquí, imbécil" , pero estaba muy equivocada_

 _-Te dije que te buscaría cuando regresara a la aldea, Sakura- Dijo Sasuke_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Sakura no escuchaba a nadie, se sentía muy insegura de casarse con el Uchiha ¿Sasuke la haría feliz?

-¡Sakura!- Ino le gritó

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada solo, que por diez minutos te hablamos y no contestas- dijo Ino sarcasticamente

-¿Y a donde irán de luna de miel?- Le preguntó Temari

No quería salir, no quería enfrentarse con esos ojos negros y profundos que le pedirían algo que ella ahora dudaba darle.

Quería cancelar todo y salir de ahí.

Nota:

Holi!

Tengo sueño, planeo hacer más capítulos, sería muy corto, como d maximo.

Espero que les guste y buenas noches, ;)


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

-¿Sakura?- dijo asustada Hinata

\- ¡Sakura!- gritó Ten ten sacudiéndola del hombro.

Ino y Temari se quedaban viendo a la pelirosa inquisitivamente.

Cuando Sakura por fin despertó de su ensoñación, tenía todos los ojos puestos en ella.

-Ahhh, disculpa Temari, creo que quiere ir al país de las Olas

-Sakura ¿Estas bien?- Ino sabía que su amiga estaba nerviosa, pero estaba actuando muy extraño, la conocía más que a nadie en toda la habitación.

-Estoy bien, cerda- Le dedicó una sonrisa vaga muy barata.

-No te creo, ¿Qué pasa Sakura? Has estado suspirando todo el día y es el día de tu boda con Sasuke. ¿Algo pasó entre tú y él?

Sakura se avergonzó, como podía decir enfrente de todas las chicas que estaba reconsiderando casarse a las alturas del partido y el culpable era Naruto.

Hinata todavía amaba a Naruto, entre ellos dos tenían un poco más de interacción aunque sin llegar a una relación, el rubio parecía no estar preparado de tener una novia por qué parecía todavía no superar a la médico Ninja. Eso era contradictorio para Sakura ya que esa vez lo vio besándose con Ayame. Odiaba a Naruto, si él no hubiera hecho eso, al hombre que esperaría en el altar sería el Uzumaki

Cuando ella y Sasuke empezaron su relación, Naruto y Sakura apenas hablaban, únicamente discutían las misiones que les otorgaba el Hogake Kakashi, cuando estaba el uchiha cerca trataban de llevarse bien para aparentar la tensión que había entre los dos.

Sasuke cómo no era tonto, sabía que algo había pasado, sus amigos no eran muy discretos que digamos. Su mejor amigo había tratado algo con Sakura durante el viaje , era claro.

Ambos competían por todo, nunca en la vida dejarían de ser rivales, siempre discutían por quien tenía más fuerza, quien venció más akatsukis, pero en cuestión del amor, esta rivalidad se extrapolaba más. Sasuke no dejaba que Sakura estuviera sola con Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia, cada que iba a una misión pedía que sakura lo acompañara, hasta luego sasuke se quedaba fuera de la casa de la pelirosa para cerciorarse que el Uzumaki no fuera a visitarla. Eso hacía sentir muy mal a Sakura, como si fuera un trofeo que ambos querían tener.

-Me siento muy nerviosa, nada más- Dijo Sakura a Ino ignorando sus ganas que tenía de vomitar.

-S-Sakura-chan, quiero hablar contigo- Le dijo Hinata

* * *

Sasuke estaba ya casi listo, su traje de gala lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que era. Sólo faltaba ir donde se llevaría acabo la boda, Suigetsu estaba a su lado junto con Jugo y Karin, viéndolo frente al espejo en el cual se reflejaba al Uchiha con su smoking, peinado, perfumado. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de qué tan bien se veía Sasuke. Sus compañeros de equipo lo estaban acompañando más que el mismo Naruto.

Cuando Sasuke invitó a Naruto a la boda el rubio juró tener una misión muy importante con el Kazekage Gaara, y estaría fuera, pero que no se perdería la boda por nada del mundo aunque llegara tarde.

Sasuke suponía por qué Naruto no asistiría, pero no tuvo remordimiento alguno.

Él había ganado, el uchiha se quedó con la chica, a pesar de lo mal que la trató e intentó asesinarla, Sakura siempre le perdonaría todo, ella estaría para él cuando él lo deseara, si le pedía que dejara de trabajar o de ser ninja, ella lo haría, pues cada vez que el Uchiha se acercaba a Haruno esta se comportaba como retrasada mental. Él nisiquiera intentaba ganarse el amor de la kunoichi y lo amaba como si fuera el ultimo, sin embargo Naruto siempre lo intentó y nunca pudo enamorarla, era gracioso. Naruto tenía todo el respeto de la aldea, ¿acaso sasuke no podía quedarse a cambio con la pelirosa? Sería justo.

Además no había mejor candidata para tener hijos, era linda, tenía buen cuerpo, era una ninja importante , digna de un Uchiha, y no estaba tan loca como Karin o Ino.

-¿Listo señor Haruno?- Bromeo Suigetsu

-Hmp

Sasuke atravesó el pasillo de la ceremonia siendo el centro de atención de los invitados, todas las mujeres presentes hablaban de lo serio y guapo que se veía el pelinegro. Sakura era la envidia de todos.

* * *

-Hinata, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó sakura cuando ambas estaban retiradas de las chicas para hablar en privado

-S-sakura, ¡ no quiero que te preocupes por mí! .Yo amo a Naruto-kun, pero no quiero que cometas el peor error de tu vida por mi

-Hinata…

-Yo he tratado por mucho tiempo que él me mire, pero nunca lo ha hecho. Me he dado por vencida, él te ama a ti y lo acepto.

Sakura no podía creer que Hinata fuera tan gentil y noble, era una persona que necesitaba toda la felicidad del mundo con alguien que la tratara bien.

Y la abrazó muy fuertemente, fue un abrazo más de hermanas que de amigas, ambas se apoyarían y querían lo mejor una para la otra.

-Hinata debo de confesarte algunas cosas, sé que no hay tiempo, pero debo decirle a alguien

-S-sakura-chan, ¿engañaste a sasuke ?

-No, no eso no

-Primero Sasuke me dijo que si nos casaríamos tenía que dejar de ser ninja, dedicarme al hogar y a los futuros hijos que tendríamos de tiempo completo. También me advirtió que no podría hablar con Naruto cuando él no estuviera cerca, que cuando él fuera de misión tendría que acompañarlo. No quiero hacer nada de eso Hinata, ayúdame- Dijo Sakura desesperada- No quiero ser prisionera de mi propio esposo. He estado pensando en Naruto, cada que beso a Sasuke pienso en él. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-S-sakura- dijo con tristeza hinata

-Me siento tan confundida, no puedo cancelar la boda con todos los invitados fuera esperando por nosotros, tengo tanto miedo.

-S-sakura-chan, tú debes de ser feliz, no es justo para ti tener que sufrir tanto, si amas a Naruto vete con él. No pienses en los invitados al fin y al cabo es tu vida y no la de ellos.

A Sakura le costó trabajo asimilar las palabras de Hinata, por qué lo dijo tan segura y sabía que Huyga sólo quería la felicidad de ambos, de sakura y naruto

\- Hinata ¿Qué haré? Mis padres están aquí, todos mis amigos

-S-sakura

-No puedo creer, además creo que ya no siento lo mismo que sentía cuando era niña

-¡Sakura!- Gritó Hinata mientras le indicaba con la mirada que volteara atrás

\- No me digas que…

-Sakura-chan- escuchó la voz seria de Naruto

-C-creo que los dejaré solos-dijo Hinata muy tímidamente y dejó la habitación, sólo el rubio y la pelirosa estaban en la habitación

\- Pensé que no llegarías, Naruto

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, sakura-chan

Nota:

Holi, ojala les haya gustado.

¿Alguna review?


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Naruto se sentía como un estúpido asistiendo a la boda de la chica de sus sueños con un hombre que ponía en duda su felicidad.

-Con que hoy te casas heee, eso es genial. Supongo que es mi momento de rendirme ante ti- Dijo suspirando con tono resignado

Esas palabras quitaron el aliento de Sakura, estaba ahora más confundida, el hecho de que Naruto se apareciera la hizo querer que la tierra la tragara

-¿Te rendirás?- Dijo inconscientemente

-Si, ahora te casarás con Sasuke. Cierta parte de mi está muy feliz porque mis mejores amigos serán felices juntos. Sasuke ha sufrido mucho y quien mejor que tú para amarlo como es.

¿Amiga? Eso era ella para él. ¿Amarlo cómo es? Pensándolo bien, Sakura no conocía bien a Sasuke, tenía pocos meses de que había regresado a la vila y al poco tiempo le pidió matrimonio, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que eran gennins ¿se habían precipitado? ¿y qué acaso el matrimonio no era algo más que comprar un anillo y vivir juntos? Las palabras de ese ninja atolondrado cambiaron sus esquemas.

-¿No viniste con Ayame verdad? No le veo el caso de que sigas mintiendo con eso- Dijo sakura con ira , imaginando a naruto revolcándose con la hija del vendedor de ramen.

\- ¿Ayame? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

\- No lo sé, algunos no les agrada traer a su novia a estos tipos de eventos cursis, pero sabes que es lo peor, ¡que todavía insinúas que me amas! ¿Con que cara vienes tú a decirme tales argumentos?

\- Aún sigo sin entender

\- ¿Eres retrasado o qué? La última vez que me juraste tu amor, al día siguiente te vi besándote con ella en Ichiraku ramen, no pasó ni un día Naruto y tú ya me habías olvidado, todo el amor que dices sentir por mí es ficticio

-Sakura ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la amo?

\- No sé si la amas y eso no me importa, pero te besas con quien sea

\- Recuerdo esa vez y no fue así

-¿Entonces cómo fue? – cuestionó perpleja con ganas de llorar sin importarle arruinar su maquillaje

* * *

 _Flash Black_

 _Naruto había pasado todo la noche bebiendo como si el mañana no existiera. Sakura lo había rechazado esta vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Si él estuviera enamorado de Hinata las cosas serían más fáciles, daría todo por sentir lo mismo con Hinata._

 _Pensándolo bien, Hyuga era muy linda, educada, tenía una hermosa figura, de piel blanca y suave, tierna, pasiva e inteligente, pero a él le atraía la fuerte, grosera, violenta, activa pero linda sakura. El amor siempre sería complicado e hiriente. No era algo que pudiera controlar._

 _Pufff_

 _Esa noche Naruto y Gaara consumieron al menos dos botellas de whiskey, una de tequila y vodka. El pelirojo fue en ayuda de su rubio amigo, el Kazekage dejó el comando de su aldea para revisar el estado emocional de naruto que estaba desecho. Uzumaki siempre recordaría esa muestra de gran amistad._

 _Gaara y Naruto bebieron y bebieron mientras naruto le contó todo al pelirojo en un bar hasta que los echaron por que Uzumaki no podía caminar. Cuando caminaban en la mitad de la noche Naruto, el pelirojo pensó en dejar a su amigo en su apartamento pero para su desgracia éste empezó en su etapa de borracho impertinente._

 _-¡Iré a su casa, le romperé su madre a Sasuke!_

 _-Naruto, tranquilo . Sasuke nisiquiera está en la aldea_

 _-Está dicho, ese hijo de puta se va durante años y cree que ella es de su propiedad, es un pendejo si cree que se la dejaré tan fácilmente- dijo ignorándolo_

 _Naruto empezó a caminar desequilibradamente hasta que choco con un árbol, he iba de sentido contrario al barrio Uchiha, donde Naruto supuso que Sasuke estaba_

 _-Gaara, llévame. Le tengo que romper su madre a ese cabrón. ¿En dónde está?_

 _\- Naruto, mejor piensa las cosas mañana cuando estés sobrio- dijo el kazekage con seriedad_

 _\- ¡NOOOO!- Dijo agresivamente- Ese tipo no está de viaje, está escondido en su puta mansión de su puto clan._

 _Naruto era peor estando borracho, era muy necio y hasta alucinaba que Sasuke estaba en Konoha._

 _Al notar que gaara no accedería, Naruto como pudo iba recorriendo la aldea, lo bueno es que se le había olvidado sus anhelos por irle a cantar una canción a Sakura a casa. Pasaron por Ichiraku Ramen que estaban cerrando y fue el momento en que Ayame vio a Naruto borracho como una cuba, al principio le causó risa pero después supo que podía utilizarlo a su favor para conquistar al héroe de Konoha y ser la envidia de todas las chicas. Y lo siguió._

 _Naruto había llegado al barrio Uchiha, se quitó su camisa y gritó_

 _-¡Sasuke, te reto! Pedazo de imbécil, yo siempre he querido a Sakura-chan. Pelemos, demuéstrame que eres un Uchiha, cobarde._

 _Gaara que lo observaba desde la popa de un árbol, le causó risa interna lo que Naruto hacía, le gritaba a la nada._

 _Naruto al no ver respuesta de nadie hizo algo que Ayame usaría en su contra._

 _Se bajó los pantalones y orinó el monumento a la familia Uchiha, cómo no fue suficiente le pegó papeles bomba y la escultura voló por los aires._

 _Despertó en su departamento con un dolor de cabeza horrible, se sentía enfermo, su presión había bajado considerablemente y tenía ganas de vomitar pero no podía sin olvidar que cuando cerraba los ojos todo le daba vueltas. Se había excedido mucho la noche anterior._

 _A medio día decidió ir por un ramen porque había el rumor que curaba la resaca._

 _Entró al local y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido desde las doce de la madrugada hasta que se despertó, demonios ¿Qué había hecho?_

 _Cuando entró vio al viejo vendedor y le pidió un tazón grande de ramen para empezar_

 _-Te ves terrible Naruto- le comentó el señor_

 _-Me siento terrible- dijo desganado_

 _Cuando estaba comiendo la mitad del plato vio que Ayame se sentó a su lado y lo miró traviesamente_

 _-¿Cómo amaneció nuestro héroe hoy? Hasta con resaca te vez guapísimo- dijo sonrojada_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que tengo resaca?_

 _\- Hueles a alcohol todavía y se identificar a los borrachos que hacen cosas de las que se arrepentirán_

 _A Naruto se le detuvo el corazón, ¿Acaso él hizo algo muy indecente que ella haya visto?_

\- _¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo disimulando_

\- _Ammm, sabes Naruto, eres un chico muy deseado por todas, todas queremos un beso tuyo, si tú me besaras enfrente de ellas- y señaló a un grupo de muchachas de su edad que estaban sentadas a tres mesas de ellos- Yo sería muy feliz_

\- _¿Por qué haría eso?- dijo enojado_

 _Ayame sacó una cámara donde se reproducía un vídeo en el cual Naruto orinaba y explotaba el monumento de tributo al clan Uchiha_

 _-Sería una lástima que el Hokage viera esto, peor aún Sakura. ¿Por ella te emborrachaste verdad?, no espera, sabes qué, se rumora que vieron a Sasuke entrar a la aldea antes del amanecer, qué tal si le digo a él._

 _-¿Qué Sasuke ya llegó?_

 _-Si, tú eliges_

 _Naruto fue más hábil y tomó la camará de la chica para suprimir el vídeo._

 _-Tengo copias- dijo Ayame_

 _Naruto no supo que hacer, bueno sería un beso muy pequeño, nadie los vería. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?_

 _Fin de flash back_

Nota:

ADVERTENCIA: Naruto si le cuenta a Sakura que orinó el monumento Uchiha, que más da! Casual

Dos capitulos en un día, a esto le llamo motivación.

Las borracheras de Naruto... jajajajaja tengo algunos amigos que cuando están borrachos dicen tanta tontería

si eres de otro país y no sabes que significa "romper su madre" es como "agarrarlo a putazos" jajajaja ok no. Es comenzar una pelea y ganar

Espero les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews para saber que tal les parece. La retroalimentación es muy buena para la salud.

¡Buenas noches!


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

Así que Uzumaki le relató toda la odisea que había pasado a Haruno.

Ella se quedó pensando si eso podría ser cierto, no quería que el ninja le viera la cara de tonta y fuera un invento. Todos en la villa se habían enterado que el monumento había sido explotado, Sasuke cuando se enteró estaba furioso pero nunca supieron quién fue el culpable, nadie sospechaba que fuera su mejor amigo.

-No te creo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Hasta te conté lo que hice…-dijo muy apenado- en la estatua

-Mejor dime que la besaste porque te gusta

-Sakura-chan, ya te dije que fue por qué me chantajeo

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo de esto, si no fuera por ti, yo ahorita…

-Eso no cambia nada Sakura- la pelirrosa se quedó atónita-Aunque te cuente lo que te cuente, no podrás cambiar el pasado. Tú…mírate tienes ese hermoso vestido blanco y serás un gran mujer para Sasuke- Naruto habló sin querer mostrar más sus sentimientos por qué haría algo estúpido como llorar, tomó el velo de Sakura y cubrió su rostro con este- Estás lista, ya casi dará inicio a todo. El Uzumaki salió del salón de belleza de la novia ocasionando que ésta tuviera un recuerdo muy doloroso

* * *

Flash back

Sakura estaba en las afueras de la aldea, desvelada, deprimida e inconsolable, alrededor de ella se situaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji y Naruto. Rock lee estaba a su lado.

-Naruto, te pediré algo por única vez en la vida… trae a sasuke-kun de regreso, por favor. Solo alguien puede detenerlo, Naruto, está en tus manos- dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían rápidamente.

Naruto tenía una expresión de sufrimiento también, cualquier cosa que Sakura hiciera por Sasuke lo lastimaba, pero fueron más sus sentimientos por Haruno que los celos por el Uchiha.

-Que impresionante Sakura, realmente te preocupa mucho Sasuke, se nota que te causa mucho dolor, se ve que estás sufriendo demasiado

Sakura no dejaba de llorar y supuso que Naruto daría lo mejor de sí para traer a Sasuke.

-Naruto, muchas gracias

-No te preocupes por nada, yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, te lo juro por mi vida Sakura- Dijo con tono enérgico

"Más que nadie tú siempre me entendiste, tu siempre estuviste ahí cuando necesité tu ayuda, Naruto" Fueron los pensamientos de Sakura en ese momento

-Ese es mi camino ninja- Le dijo el rubio

Sakura levantó la mirada y vio como el escuadrón de rescate de sasuke se iba velozmente, en medio de todos estaba Naruto. Ese joven rubio siempre había buscado protegerla, sin importarle su bienestar propio. Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella, la apoyó, la cuido, la consoló, hasta el grado de arriesgar su vida por una promesa.

Fin del Flash Back

-Naruto…- Sakura se contuvo las ganas para no llorar

Y volvió a ver esa escena del rubio alejándose, se alejaba de ella para darle felicidad.

* * *

Sasuke estaba listo, de pie esperando en el altar para casarse con la mujer que restauraría su clan. Quien tocaría la marcha nupcial en el órgano sería Kurenai sensei, el padre aún no había llegado porque era una sorpresa para Sakura. Los primeros en usar los lugares de parte del novio eran los miembros de Taka.

Entonces percibió un chakra vulgarmente fuerte y supo quién se acercaba.

Uzumaki tomó el hombro de Sasuke obligandoló a voltear su cuerpo y quedar frente a frente

-Si la haces llorar, te mataré – le susurró

\- ¿No crees que es malo meterte en relaciones de pareja, que no son de tu incumbencia?

-Bajo advertencia no hay engaño Sasuke

-Ella será mi esposa Naruto, sería mejor que tú busques la tuya.

Naruto se quedó mudo ya que no quería causar un espectáculo en un día tan importante para Sakura, aunque no se arrepentía de amenazar a su futuro esposo.

* * *

Minutos después ya todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares, los niños dejaron de jugar y fueron obligados a guardar silencio y a sentarse junto con sus padres. Las damas de honor estaban en sus respectivos lugares.

Sasuke esperaba serio en el altar ya que quería solo que la cursilería acabara y lo veía como un protocolo que debía seguir, los Uchiha no eran de hacer bodas estúpidas, no tenían tiempo para pensar en estupideces como el amor.

De repente Kurenai sensei entonó la melodía que indicaba un casamiento.

Todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y voltearon al lugar donde la novia empezaría su recorrido.

Dos niñas de corta edad que utilizaban una corona de flores blancas y vestidos blancos muy coquetos marcharon por el pasillo de boda regando pétalos de tono rosa pálido de flor de cerezo, mientras se agarraban de las manos.

 _"No quiero casarme_ " pensó Sakura mientras su padre Kizashi Haruno le indicó que ya tenían que salir.

Cuando Sakura apareció en el pasillo nupcial agarrada del hombro de su papá , fueron los minutos más largos de su vida y más tormentosos. Su cabeza era una tormenta eléctrica.

Sentía que todo el mundo esperaba que se casara con Sasuke ¿Qué era lo que ella quería? ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberle perdonado que se fue de la aldea, que intentó asesinarla varias veces? Hasta el amor tiene sus límites ¿Qué garantía tenía sakura de que Sasuke no lo volvería a intentar? Su ego estaba sangrando y se sintió muy estúpida.

Desgraciadamente Sasuke siempre tendría ese dolor de haber perdido a su familia, él nunca sería un hombre cariñoso, dulce o romántico, ¿Sakura merecía eso? No quería cargar con sus problemas del pasado, ella quería estar tranquila y ser amada como se lo merece cada ser humano.

Naruto, Ufff, Naruto ¿Dónde estaba Naruto en este momento? Volteo a ver a la horda de invitados y vio a naruto alejado de todos, estaba de pie a varios metros de las bancas de los invitados.

Ella interpretó su mirada como _"escápate conmigo" "te amo" ._

Sakura quitó su vista y miró a Sasuke, los dos eran como el agua y el aceite.

Sasuke en ese momento parecía no tener emoción alguna, cuando lo besaba sentía que besaba a un casquete polar y sakura no lo podía hacer cambiar, el pelinegro sería así toda su vida. En cambio el rubio era cálido, con palabra muy expresivo y cada vez que pasaba con naruto ella no tenía que fingir, podía ser ella misma, ambos trabajaban en equipo y se apoyaban mutuamente, se conocían tanto, con los ojos cerrados Sakura sabría si su naruto estaba celoso, feliz, triste, desolado y no solo lo amaba espiritualmente sino lo deseaba fisicamente.

Pensó en esas palabras que aunque en su momento fueron mentira ahora eran la irremediable verdad:

 _"Sasuke cada vez se ha alejado más de mí , pero tú Naruto siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has dado fuerza y valor. Me he dado cuenta de todo naruto, se quién eres, incluso con Pain regresaste JUSTAMENTE Cuando todos te necesitábamos. Eres el héroe que protegió la aldea y ahora eres querido por todos los aldeanos y yo siento lo mismo. Ese niño travieso ha ido creciendo hasta convertirse en un hombre muy importante te he visto creciendo a mi lado, todo lo que sasuke ha hecho ha roto mi corazón, es alguien diferente al que recordamos. Pero tú naruto tú estás aquí, puedo tocarte, me haces sentir protegida, desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo te amo"._

Era la verdad, no había otra verdad que enterró en el fondo de su corazón cuando pensó que Naruto amaba a Ayame. Pensó que a lo mejor y fue un juez muy duro con el jinchuriki, no le pidió explicaciones hasta el día de hoy, largos meses de tristeza y pudo haber sido un malentendido.

¿Por qué sentía como si sus pies fueran aún más pesados? Caminaba por ese pasillo que la llevaría al altar, pero sentía que la llevaría a la horca.

No podía más con esto, tenía que hacer algo ahora.

Llegó al altar y apenas notó que el sacerdote era Kakashi sensei, su padre le entregó la novia a Sasuke, el pelinegro sin ninguna pisca de emoción tomo la mano de Sakura y la miró a los ojos.

Sakura imaginó su futuro con Sasuke y fue desgarrador, imaginó que él abandonaría su casa pues nunca ha sido un muchacho de estar en un solo lugar, cuidando a sus hijos sola y por mucho tiempo, sin nadie que la apoyara.

Kakashi empezó a decir palabras que Sakura no entendía e ignoró cuando volteo a ver a Naruto, este la miraba fijamente. Sasuke se percató de a quien miraba la kunoichi y jaló de su brazo para obtener su completa atención.

Sakura miró a sasuke de repente pero enseguida volvió a posar los ojos en Naruto. Echó un vistazo a los invitados, a sus padres, a sus amigos y por último a Sasuke.

"Ahora es mi turno de ser feliz Sasuke" pensó mientras le sonreía sarcásticamente al Uchiha.

Y se deslindó de sus manos, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo con los tacones que usaba y dejando al Uchiha en el altar, sin mirar atrás, siguió corriendo aventando abruptamente el ramo de flores que llevaba en el puño y fue hacia Naruto.

Naruto estaba con la sonrisa más grande de su vida, tomó a la pelirosa de la cintura y juntos se dedicaron una sonrisa tierna.

Juntos escaparon dejando a todos los invitados perplejos y aún Uchiha furioso y humillado.

Nota:

Hasta aquí tenía imaginado terminar la historia pero me llegó la incertidumbre ¿Quieren que la continué?

Bueno, sin entretenerlos más. Naruto siempre ha sido un amor, lo amo. Me recuerda a Petta Mellark 3

Y no se puede perdonar que Sasuke haya intentado matar a Sakura, es por eso que ella no se casó y se fue con el amor de su vida :)

Que tengan un lindo día


	5. capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

No dieron ni un respiro, corrieron por los arboles de manera desesperada para estar lo más lejos posible de Sasuke, la ausencia de casas les indicaba que se encontraban en las afueras de Konoha. Ambos sentían la adrenalina arder a través de su pulso cardiaco, inconscientemente llevaban las manos entrelazadas pero ninguno había cruzado alguna palabra.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, enseguida tomó a la pelirosa de la cintura y la alzó hasta cargarla quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

Sakura se sonrojó por la cercanía –Te amo Naruto, nunca te dejaré ir, perdón, fui una tonta pero estaba muy confundida…- fue callada un rose del labio de naruto al de ella, Sakura sentía que el corazón le explotaba.

-Lo que importa es que ahora estás conmigo

-¿A eso le llamas beso?- Le dijo Sakura de forma coqueta pero tímida

-Eso hirió mi ego sakura-chan- Entonces Naruto la bajó de sus brazos, dejándola parada se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de sus labios, tomó tiernamente en sus manos el rostro suave de la kunoichi y la besó desesperadamente.

En sus labios sakura olvidaba de existencia de cualquier otro ser, nunca pensó que un beso podría ser así de placentero, cada vez quería más y más. Vivió sin vivir, hasta besar a Naruto supo que un beso puede ser más que un beso. Con Sasuke los besos eran fríos y carentes de emoción, no imaginaba como pudo aguantar esa relación varios meses.

Naruto lamió su labio inferior carente de satisfacción, el simple hecho de sentir los labios de la pelirosa lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Si sakura supiera cuantas veces Naruto había fantaseado con este momento, claro después en su mente llegaban situaciones más sucias, pero este no era el momento.

Fue un beso largo y sumamente satisfactorio, pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

Ni Sakura ni Naruto querían volver a Konoha por obvias razones. Aunque ninguno tenía cargo de conciencia por haberle dado vuelta a los planes del Uchiha.

Ambos decidieron partir a Suna, por un tiempo quedarían en la residencia del kazekage en lo que se enfriaban las cosas.

Kakashi sensei los apoyaría, era como un padre para el equipo 7 y lo único que buscaría era la paz entre ambos amigos. Naruto le enviaría un mensaje explicándole la situación y pidiéndole permiso para residir por un tiempo alado de su gran amigo Gaara.

Caminaron parte de la tarde y noche rumbo a Suna. A veces la conciencia de Sakura la traicionaba y se preguntaba ¿Qué pasará después ?Entonces tocó un poco el tema en su conversación con el ninja rubio.

-Naruto ¿crees que Sasuke y tú volverán a ser amigos después de esto?

Esa pregunta dejó perplejo a Naruto

-Ammm, no lo sé, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que Sasuke acepte que tú y yo nos amamos. Sakura-chan ¿te sientes la manzana de la discordia?

-Desde hace tiempo me siento así. Desde que acabo la guerra, pero Naruto ¿Qué haremos si Sasuke no aceptara el rechazo?

-No, no lo creo Sakura. Él es nuestro amigo y espero que entienda las cosas

\- ¡Naruto, no puedes ser tan ingenuo!

\- Cuando pase, los tres arreglaremos las cosas. Sasuke sabrá afrontar la situación. Tú y yo lo conocemos bien, parece ser un cabezota pero cuando es maduro es maduro.

Sakura no estaba tan segura de las palabras de su novio. Naruto no sabía muchas cosas que el Uchiha escondía pero de las que ella se había percatado desde su llegada.

 _Nota:_

 _Está corto, pero esto fue lo que salió._

 _Decidí si seguir con la historia por que todoo el tiempo estuve pensando en ella. Me gusta mucho esta pareja._

 _Espero que les guste. Besos :3_


	6. Chapter 6

Después de la repentina huida de la esposa y el joven rubio. Sasuke se quedó viéndolos partir fijamente. Rock Lee se acercó a él tratando de tomar poner su mano en el hombro y le comunicarle que estaría con él.

El joven Uchiha únicamente quitó bruscamente su mano y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando: Sasuke tenía activado el Sharingan, esto no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así. Uchiha era un hombre que siempre tuvo todo, es decir la admiración de las niñas, la envidia de los hombres por su atractivo, poseía mucha inteligencia y no tomaba decisiones muy precipitadas a comparación de Naruto. Sasuke parecía ser racional a veces pero cuando el ego del uchiha era herido, Sakura y Naruto se habían metido en la boca del lobo. El juego de presa-cazador sería llevado hasta la muerte. Sasuke estaba sediento de afecto por una familia, ese era su objetivo principal, el restablecer su clan. No era el restablecer su clan con cualquiera, sino con quien él se había propuesto, claro que cuando su conyuge, es decir, sakura lo retaba a que ella no quería ser la nueva señora Uchiha sino Uzumaki, esto sería un tanto…. Problemático.

Así que Kakahi se acercó a su alumno y le dijo

-Sasuke, debes de aceptar la decisión de Sakura. Tú y ella no hubieran sido felices de todos modos.

Uchiha aguantó todas sus ganas por no fulminarlo o meterlo en un genjutsu y matarlo de una buena vez. Simplemente se fue, sin dar ninguna explicación dejando a todos los invitados con la boca abierta.

El chico pelinegro estaba seguro que Naruto y Sakura pagarían por esta humillación publica.


End file.
